


Kiss Me I'm (not) Irish

by Triskel_Samulet



Series: Holiday Kisses and Holiday Misses [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Good Boyfirend Leonard Snart, M/M, Make Up, Post Fight, Secret Relationship, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskel_Samulet/pseuds/Triskel_Samulet
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Series: Holiday Kisses and Holiday Misses [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033257
Kudos: 29





	Kiss Me I'm (not) Irish

Things with Len had been going well since their valentines date. Neither of them had told their teams about their budding relationship, but that was mostly because they wanted to be sure before they dealt with the doubts and objections of others.

Barry would like to say they were taking things slow, but the truth was this was his first relationship with someone who knew his secret. This meant he didn’t need to hide any of his uncontrollable, weird quarks. It was so nice to be able to share all of himself with someone that he didn’t want to go slow.

Len made puns about it all the time. Said they should “cool things down” (although he never meant it).

It was a little over a month since their first date and almost three since their first kiss. They were still negotiating the terms of their careers as hero and villain ( _ super villain _ , Len would say). Their last discussion didn’t end on the best terms and Barry had been a bit off since then and today all the villains in Central (minus the Rogues) were out and about, causing chaos for both of his personas.

When he finally got home all he wanted to do was sleep for a week, but his overactive metabolism had other ideas. He needed to eat and he needed to eat now. Walking through the door, his mouth started to water.

The smell of freshly cooked food was hanging in the air. He looked at the counter and saw an entire feast before his eyes. There was corned beef, shepherd's pie, Irish soda bread, colcannon, and fried cabbage.

He looked up and saw Len in the kitchen wearing an atrocious green apron that said “kiss me, I’m Irish.”

“What is all this?” Barry asked.

“It’s Saint Patrick’s Day. I felt like celebrating and you need the food. It’s a win/win.”

Barry felt a smile grow on his face. He knew what Len was doing and he loved him for it.

“Well, you may not actually be Irish, but I think I owe you a kiss.”

Len smirked, “You definitely do.”

Len pulled Barry over to him and they started with a nice, slow kiss. It was so soothing after the hell that had been Barry’s day. That was quickly changed when Len pinched his ass.

“What the hell was that for?” Barry asked, pulling away from Len.

“You aren’t wearing green, so I get to pinch you.”

Barry just scowled at him. He knew those were supposedly the rules of the holiday, but they had never made sense to him.

“What’s wrong, Scarlet? Don’t like me getting handsy?”

“I think you know very well that I do like you getting handsy,” Barry retorted, “But I like you getting handsy when you want to and not just because some random holiday that no one really celebrates says you should.”

Len leaned in and whispered in Barry’s ear, “I would have done it anyway, the way those jeans lug your ass. I can think of other places I’d like to pinch you as well.”

Barry’s face heated up at those words. He was definitely living up to his nickname, “You know, green has never really been mine color.”

“Must be time to pay up for that, then.”

He wanted so badly to rut up against Len’s thigh, but knew it would be so much better to wait.

“After dinner.”

Barry groaned. Those words were like a bucket of ice water and he hated it. Len loved winding him up just to freeze him out.

“I hate you.”

“No you don’t,” Len started pulling them towards the table, taking a few of the dishes with him as they went, “Besides, for what I have planned, you’ll want to be at full strength.

And with that, the scarlet flush was back on Barry’s cheeks. It took all of his will power not to rush through the meal and whisk Len into the bedroom.

He knew they had their problems and there were things that needed to be worked out if they were going to last, but it was nights like this that reminded Barry that it was all worth it. This thief had stolen his heart and he didn’t seem to mind one bit because that look in Len’s eyes meant he had left his own in return.


End file.
